How We Met FT. AFiguresRock
Character *Blossom *Heather *Joey *Laura *Mari *Steven Summary So, for some of you don't know Heather and Mari friends, they have friend back in the day and this fanfiction will tell you everything and their friends are not demon. Story Outside of the school, the bus came in the road to drop off the students. Heather: Yea, it going to be a blast, right guy? Steven get off the bus with his pet on his shoulder that is a kitty name Skittles. Steven: Shut the fuck up, Bitch. I don't fucking care! Skittles: Meow! Mari then get off. Mari levitating her spell book. Mari: (Somehow get piss at the kitty) Just because I'm a kitty, doesn't mean you can meow at me. I also a demon! Skittles got scare. Joey get off. Joey: I hate school, at least I can prank kids by using my cryment that look like a crystal. Laura get off the bus and walk slowly. Bus Driver: I hate my jobs, I quit. The bus driver get off the bus and came back with a bomb. He put it in, then the bus explode. Then the bus driver flew off when the bus explode. When the new kids came to school, the other look at them when they were at the park of the school. Heather was making people smile and happy, Steven was bullying kids, Joey turn to other kids to look like them, Mari was reading her spell book while the kids look at her and describing how she look. On the other hand, Laura was alone in the corner, then Heather started to walk up to her like Lord Tourette. Laura was walking then Heather manage to come close to her. Heather: Hey Laura, why walk alone when you got a friend like me? Laura: Heather, it's just me. I'm an alone kid how I have...normal friends and 1 cat friend. Of course, you are that cat person. No offense. Heather: None taken. Later on, a new kid came in the park when he/she didn't take the bus. The kids look at him/her, except for Mari cause of her reading her spell book. The boys run up to him/her and was amazed. Boy #1: Oh My Gosh, you look awesome. Boy #2: I could look at you, all day! Boy #3: WE CAN BE FOREVER ALL DAY AND NIGHT! Boy #4: Dude, what's your name?! Blossom: Blossom of course. A girl who is hot and beautiful. Heather: Man, she got their attention! Laura: Lay it, Heather. Not all boys came over. She pointed at Joey who is still pranking. Joey turn to Broseph. Joey: Hey, I'm Broseph. I feel I should kill myself, oh well then. Joey appear to hold a knife and kill himself. The kids laugh and Joey came back to life, also turn back to normal. Then Broseph look at him mad. Joey: Sorry, bro. Broseph: I don't know how you got that ability. Joey: Long story. Mari look at Steven bullying. Then his kitty, Skittles, walk near by Mari, jump on her spell book that was levitate, and lay on it. Mari: ... Skittles: Meow! Laura look at Steven and put a smile on her face. When he was done with the kids, his kitty run up to him and lay on his shoulder. Laura: Oh Heather, don't you like it when you see the one you love? Heather: I predict that I won't have one. Laura: Why? Heather: Laura, look at me. Look at Blossom. Laura look Heather, then Blossom. Laura: Look, I don't care about her for now. I care the one I see in. Heather: Whatever. Laura: Well, the bell the is about to ring, so now what till we have 2 minutes later? Heather: Spell? Laura: SURE! Heather levitate a stick as Laura levitate her spell book. Laura: What spell should we do? Heather: I heard of this spell where an object turn to real living. Laura: Ok then. Laura focus on the stick that Heather was levitate and turn into a deer. The deer runs out the school playground and ran in the woods, then it got killed. Laura and Heather put a OMG face on and was surprise. Also, Blossom watched, too. Blossom: What the fuck was that? The school bell ring and the students get in class. Joey: Why did the bell fucking ring? Later on when school was done, the students take the bus, pick up by people, or walk home. On the sidewalk, Laura, Steven, Blossom, Heather, Mari, and Joey walk home. Laura and Heather was talking about spell, Steven and Skittles look at Mari confused that Mari is still continue to read and levitate her spell book, and Blossom was minding her own business. When Heather, Mari, Steven and Skittles, and Joey went home, Laura and Blossom was the only one on the block, walking. Laura: ... Blossom: ... Laura didn't have something to say, nether did Blossom. Laura try to think of something to say. Laura: So...umm...I saw in the playground that you got the boys attention. Blossom: Yea, I just came in and it happen again. Laura: What do you mean by '...it happen again?' Blossom: When I come into any other places, boys see me and run up to me. Laura: Well, when that happens, what did you do? Blossom: Nothing. Hey bitch, what's your name? Laura: It's Laura. What's your name? Blossom: The name, Blossom. Laura: Well, I hope we get to be friends, someday. Blossom: Yea...I hope we do... Then a deer that look dangerous, came out of the woods and started to attack Laura. Laura eyes wide, then Blossom started to kick the deer in slow motion. The deer lay on the ground and pass out. Laura get out her spell book and her wand. She wave her wand and pointed at the deer who is pass out, a light from the wand shine on the deer, then it came back to life in a normal way and ran in the forest with the rest of the deer. Laura was clam and Blossom was surprise what she saw. Blossom: What the... Laura: Heather teach me that spell. That spell is called 'Back to Life.' Blossom: Who's Heather? Laura: She's a friend of my that is a half cat and figures. Blossom: You mean the girl who is a cheerful person. Laura: Yea, that's her. Blossom: Wait, how are you a wizard? Am you a christian? Is the stuff witchcraft? Laura: Hold on now. Heather didn't say anything about that. Blossom: ...can she tell is object are witchcraft? Laura: She doesn't know, but she told the Mari know. Blossom: Who's she? Laura: A friend of Heather and maybe me, too. She is a half cat, figures, and demon. Blossom: ... Laura: Don't worry, she wouldn't kill someone. Blossom: You have...never mind. Laura: It's only. It just them. So over the year when they have grown up, Laura have been really smart and focus, but Blossom have been to business doing unworkable since the boys continue to go over her, since she is like Red. Later on in college, Laura did more spell with Mari because Heather have to make everyone happy, she even have to Pinkie Pie show in 'My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic,' (Not Really). So when they were done with college, Blossom continue to party on and Laura also continue to do spell and be friends with Blossom. Laura: And that how we met. Show that Blossom, Laura, Mari, and Heather are sitting down at Starbucks. Blossom: (Bored) Nice story. Heather: Man, I almost forgot how we did met when we were kids. Laura: Hey Mari... Mari: (Show her head on the table, with her arms around it) ...yes... Laura: In 1 grade, you and Heather didn't have fur on your chest, how do you, now? Mari rise her head up. Mari: When we grow...we change...besides, our fur grow it night... Blossom: Well, I have to go, some boy want to fuck me up. Blossom left the rest. Category:Episodes